Apuesta
by Akari Yumei
Summary: <html><head></head>Vegeta ha perdido una apuesta contra sus amigos y ahora se ve forzado a hacer algo realmente humillante frente a la chica de sus sueños: Bulma. ¿Podrá librarse de aquello o simplemente sucumbirá a la vergüenza? *Regalo para Andy-Panda</html>


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama, esto es solamente una historia sin ánimos de lucro.  
>AU. Pareja: Vegeta x Bulma.<p>

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi querida **_Andy-Panda_**, que aunque no tenga cuenta igual le debía un fanfic desde hace tiempo y me daré el lujo de usar su anime favorito para hacerlo. Espero te guste, querida.

No soy experta en la serie, perdonen si llego cometer algún error. Disfruten el fic.

* * *

><p>Fallo. Tenía que haber un fallo. ¡En alguna parte tenía que haber un fallo! ¡Un tonto y pequeño error! Él no podía estar a punto de hacer aquel acto de humillación. El Príncipe de los Saiyayines, el gran Vegeta no podía estar metido en todo ese problema.<p>

La causa: Una apuesta.

Eso era lo que lo había llevado, por no decir obligado, a dirigirse a una joyería y luego a buscar a una de las mejores científicas que ha habido en la historia del planeta Tierra.

—Olvídate de mi amabilidad, Kakaroto…—Masculló Vegeta mientras caminaba como condenado a la horca al lado de su mejor amigo.

—No me digas así, soy Goki. Y ya te dije que no es culpa mía, Vegeta, —Decía sonriente el otro mientras caminaba con tranquilidad—. Yo no fui el que dijo la sentencia después de todo…

—¡Claro que lo hiciste, maldito insecto!

—¡No! ¡Fue Piccolo quien decidió aportar la idea!

—¡Y tú la tomaste sabiendo que yo perdería! —Gruñó, muy molesto.

Vegeta jamás aceptaría que perdió tontamente contra Goku en un juego de cartas. Tampoco admitiría que en parte no había querido oponerse completamente ante la apuesta que había sugerido Piccolo, otro de sus compinches.

—Ya te dije que no sabía que perderías…Y no te opusiste, eso me deja una duda enorme sobre—

—¡Cállate! —Gritó avergonzado.

Goku rió ante la reacción de su amigo. Luego anunció que estaban por llegar a la casa de la señorita Bulma Brief. Entonces Vegeta se sintió a morir, quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Preferiría mil veces pelear contra algún humano súper-desarrollado mutante que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Goku sacó una cámara de video de su bolcillo y apuntó a Vegeta, el cual lo miró sorprendido y fastidiado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kakaroto?

—Goku, —Corrigió nuevamente—. ¿Cómo que qué hago? Piccolo no pudo venir y tengo que darle la prueba que cumpliste con la sentencia por haber perdido —Dijo riendo.

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada, era inútil pelear con alguien como su amigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. ¡Tenía que ser un hombre! ¡Por su orgullo que tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible!

Acercándose hacia la puerta principal tragó en seco. Nervioso. Tocó el timbre y esperó impaciente, avergonzado y enojado. En su mano apretaba en un puño lo que había comprado en la joyería…lo cual cabe destacar lo había hecho desde mucho antes de haber hecho la apuesta con sus amigos y lo único que había comprado el día anterior era el envoltorio de la joya.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Se abrió la puerta dejando ver la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido Vegeta: Bulma Brief.

Vegeta volvió a tragar seco, con un leve sonrojo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Mirándola embelesado.

—¡Oh, Vegeta! —Exclamó sonriendo la joven al verlo—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Dirigió su mirada por detrás del hombre frente a él y siguió sonriendo—. ¡Hola, Goku!

—¡Hola, Bulma! Venimos a hacerte una visita, Vegeta tiene algo que decirte.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué puede ser eso? —Ella lo miró curiosa, acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Pu-Pues…Que yo… —Balbuceó inseguro, aún con la máscara orgullosa se notaba su nerviosismo. Luego suspiró pesadamente y bufó—. ¡Hump! Es sólo que estaba pensando en que…

Volvió a detenerse. Goku hacía un esfuerzo por no reventar a risas mientras que Bulma los miraba extrañada.

—Oigan, si sólo quieren jugar por favor esperen más tarde. Estoy ocupada por ahora.

—¡No! —Gritó Vegeta.

—¿No qué…?

¡Eureka! Ahora parecía un tonto por completo. "¡Vamos, piensa!" Se decía a sí mismo. No tardó mucho, en menos de cinco segundos volvió a tener su —actitud segura y orgullosa.

—Sólo venía a invitarte a cenar esta noche. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte y será muy importante que hablemos sobre ello esta noche.

—¿Propuesta? —Ella lo miró con interés pero a la vez con curiosidad—. ¿Algún trabajo? Vamos, no me gusta que me dejen sin saber.

—Ya verás. —Sonrió seguro mientras daba media vuelta—. Vendré a recogerte a las siete.

No dejó que ella respondiera porque se dio media vuelta y emprendió una caminata rápida y orgullosa lejos de la casa Brief. Goku lo siguió.

—¡Eso fue trampa! ¡Tenías que declararte ahí mismo!

—¡No me jodas, insecto! —Espetó—. ¡Lo haré a mi modo!

Goku simplemente hizo un puchero, guardando la cámara. Al menos quedó la evidencia que él haría lo que habían apostado.

Vegeta, si bien se sentía aliviado, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo haría esa noche para hablar con Bulma. No era una simple apuesta, sus tontos amigos habían hecho todo ese juego de cartas y demás para hacer que él se decidiera a pedirle la mano en matrimonio a Bulma. Lo sabía a la perfección desde un comienzo.

Lo bueno del caso es que lo haría a su manera. Trataría a su amada como lo merecía. Porque esos coqueteos y atracción eran de algo más que meses y claro que habían tenido citas, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo más por su romance. Así que él daría ese paso, porque su orgullo sólo crecería al ver complacida a su Bulma y sabía que ahora podría controlar su vengüenza. Le daría la sortija en un ambiente cómodo y hermoso, no como si todo fueran juegos y apuestas, aunque tuvieran una linda intención.


End file.
